


Sam can't take it anymore

by destielsuperwholockbandhoorah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah/pseuds/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is sorta based off a picture I've seen, I wanted to write it a little bit. Sam can't take the UST anymore and dos something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam can't take it anymore

Sam sighed. He just couldn’t take it anymore, this whole thing was ridiculous and had been going on for way too long. He sat there, watching Cas watch Dean watch Cas watch Dean etc. It was so obvious to Sam, but apparently these two idiots were too clueless to realize what everyone could see. Because come on! The angels and demons didn’t agree on much, but they had all dropped some obvious hints that made Sam roll his eyes at his big brother’s stupidity. When angels and demons agree on something, it was best to listen, in his opinion.

Dean had just made some reference to a movie (as usual) and Cas had said he didn’t understand (as usual) and his signature confused face was at full power. Head tilted, lips parted, eyes squinting. And Dean looked back, eyebrows slightly raised and eyes wide, as if still expecting the angel to understand.

They were standing too close (as usual). Dean always seemed to complain about Cas’s personal space issues, but that had never been a problem for Sam with Cas. Cas never stood too close to him, or to anyone else for that matter, except for Dean. Sam would have laughed if it wasn’t so pitifully frustrating. Cas always stood so close to Dean, staring at him so hard, almost as if willing him to remember something. How were the two idiots still dancing around each other like that? Even the socially underdeveloped angel should have picked up on what was going on between them. 

Couldn't they just kiss already and stop making him so uncomfortable with all the tension in the room. Like, if they were together, Sam was sure he would have some moments that were worthy of bleaching his eyes for, but at least they would be happy and Sam could actually complain about it, instead of sitting here like this trying not to scream. All it would take was a little push, Sam joked to himself. But that got him thinking, and pretty soon, it wasn’t a joke, but a plan. And the time to act was now.

Sam got up, and of course neither of those two lovesick idiots noticed, since they were too busy making out with their eyes. He walked behind Cas and “oops” bumped into him, sending him sprawling forward, mouth bumping into a surprised Dean’s before the momentum sent them both crashing to the floor. Sam watched the proceedings slyly from the corner of his eye, standing in the door of the kitchen.

Cas lay on top of Dean, hands on either side of the man’s head, face a few hot inches from Dean’s. For once, his expression wasn’t confusion and squinting. His eyes were open wide. As if in realization. _Finally._

“I should get up now,” Cas said, but didn’t move.

“Yeah,” replied Dean, not moving either, just looking at Cas like he had had a sudden realization.

Cas began to sit up but Dean grabbed his tie.

“Dean?”

Dean sat up a bit, paused for a moment, and then pressed his lips lightly to Cas’s, pulling him forward by the tie. He sat back and Cas looked astonished. Dean looked embarrassed. Then the angel leaned down and kissed Dean back with a passion that seemed to surprise both of them.

This definitely was a bit more than Sam had been expecting. He hoped Dean would be happy. Those noises he was making sure were. He slipped out and closed the door quietly behind him as the trench coat slid to the floor. He definitely did not need to be here for that.


End file.
